Lost & found
by IndigoQueen
Summary: Many things have found themselves lost in Neverland what happens when our heroes and villains find more then they were looking for? Rated M for future chapters, be prepared for bits and pieces of all ships coz idk which ones I'm going with yet, PLEASE REVIEW XO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She flew high above the seas as she had thousands of times before over the years she had been in Neverland, it was something Peter had taught her long ago, she circled the island and looked down from the clouds searching far and wide for the ship she knew wouldn't be too hard to find, after all it would be the only one on the sea

Her search lasted but an hour before her eyes found the good old Jolly Roger, excitement would be a rather large understatement, she couldn't remember ever being happier then she was when she saw that old pirate ship it was only when she looked closer that her joy turned to that of a bitter rage

There on the decks her mother stood, the woman she had thought of day and night for decades on end waiting for the day they would finally be reunited and she was being threatened by that arrogant Shepard turned prince that thinks himself some great and noble hero, some hero she thought, threatening a woman, and not for the first time, she had seen a similar scene play out in that little town of Storybrooke once the curse had been broken, he had gone to take her son from her, though then she had given him up willingly, hadn't risen to the bait at all she let the bastard treat her like some common criminal and by the looks of it this time wouldn't be much difference, she was trying so hard to please that little brat that she was allowing herself to be bullied by Charmings, it was disgusting nod she could not allow it to go on another second

She flew down with lightening speed into the space between them disarming the fool and standing defensively in front of her mother, holding the blade up to his throat

"Come on big brother take a step" she mocked pressing the point of the blade into his flesh slightly as a warning "I dare you" she added with a curl of her lips

He said nothing in response, no one did, they all stood still just staring at the new arrival shocked into silence, Snow and Charming wore the same paled expression as if they'd seen a ghost, Gold however kept his usual knowing smirk whilst Emma simply stood mouth agape in confusion

Regina was the first to recover, recognising the voice and the golden brown locks she had missed for over 30 years

"Elizabeth ?" She asked her voice catching as her eyes filled with tears, it had been too long since she had used that name

The girl turned, smiling brightly as her dark green eyes also glistened with unshed tears, she dropped the sword at her feet and threw herself into Regina's arms "oh how I have missed you mother" she chuckled as tears began to fall, it took all the strength she had for Regina to stop herself from breaking down right there in front their little audience all of whom at one stage or another had been her greatest enemies

The Queen held on so tightly at one stage she feared she might crush the young girl, but Elizabeth did not complain, actually she seemed to be enjoying the closeness she had been deprived of for so long

Rumplestiltskin watched on with a small, approving smile, though he would never admit it he was happy for them, he had always hoped the would be reunited eventually

Emma was the next to regain the use of her voice "uh would someone mind filling me in on the flying amazon girl that just jumped aboard? And why your all so surprised to see her, and since when does Regina have another kid? "

Everyone opens their mouths in order to explain but Elizabeth eat them to it

"Miss Swan" she said turning to face her in true Regina Mills fashion "I know this turn of events is probably near impossible for someone of your low level intelligence to comprehend so, I'll put you out of your misery " she continued, her tone sweet despite her words though a hint of anger could still be detected, she didn't like this 'saviour' and she wasn't about to pretend otherwise

"I am the daughter of Leopold and Eva, younger sister of the fair Snow White " she mocked waving her hand towards snow in a way not totally dissimilar to Rumplestiltskins trademark flair "Regina however is my mother, she has been so for as long as I can remember and will remain so no matter what anyone may say" shooting another pointed glare towards her sister, who spoke up for the first time since her arrival

"We thought you were dead" she gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she began to get emotional "how?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but it was Gold who spoke up next

He stepped forward, closer to the rest of them, leaning heavily on his cane

"I believe that would be my doing dearie, I sent her here to find my son, I couldn't allow anyone to know the reason for her absence so I didn't allow her to say goodbye"

Before he could even finish explaining a fist connected with his face so hard his jaw almost broke, he didn't retaliate, he knew he deserved it although he was surprised at the hidden strength held by the former mayor

"YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS DEAD! YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS KILLED IN BATTLE! SHOT DOWN FROM HER HORSE!" Regina screamed, her face red with rage

"YOU TOLD US REGINA HAD HER KILLED BECAUSE SHE DECIDED TO COME BACK TO HER REAL FAMILY"

Elizabeth found that genuinely hilarious "and you actually believe that dear sister? That I would ever choose you over her? My 'real' family huh? She is my only real family, your the snobby bitch who ignored me my whole life so if you expect me to have any sort of loyalty towards you? Then you are more naive then I gave you credit for"

Regina looked ready to kill at ever being believed capable of harming the girl she had called her daughter since she was only 2 years old

Snow was heart broken at the young girls words, charming and Emma just watched in awe of the scene taking place before them, as was Rumple, simply rubbing his jaw and waiting for the next question to be thrown his way

And that was when a slightly hungover pirate decided to make his way to the deck and see what all the noise was about, what he found nearly made his eyes pop out of his skull, I was her, a girl like no other he had ever met before in any world, a girl he was quite fond of, but a girl he had not expected to ever see again, especially standing next to the Queen, the saviour & her rather annoying parents and an injured looking crocodile

"Tiger Lily?" He asked as if not sure if this were all a dream

She chuckled at his confusion before running over and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug "I have missed you captain" she whispered flirtatiously

Rumple merely chuckled under his breath at the name she had chosen for herself

She gave him a knowing smirk "I thought you'd appreciate that, old friend"

The majority of the ships occupants were becoming more and more confused by the second, now she was friends with Gold?! How could she possibly consider the man who exiled her a friend?!

She made no effort to explain herself, all would be reviled soon enough, first she would have some fun

She had been quite amused by the look on the blondes face when she greeted her one handed friend, she decided to have a little fun with the older woman "oh captain have I been replaced so soon? Have you forgotten me so easily.." She said biting down on his ear and letting her hands roam over his chest

"Forget you? Quite impossible love" he replied, his voice catching slightly distracted by the attention she was showing him, he had always fancied her despite her young age, though she had never really given him the time of day, he wondered briefly what had gotten into her but then realised he didn't really care

"Are you sure my darling?" She asked, her mouth hoovering just above his skin so he could feel her hot breath, the others had all gone the same shade of green from watching the encounter but hook hadnt noticed, he simply nodded his head and tried to will himself to deny the temptation of kissing her soft pink lips, and then

She stepped back "then why is your little blonde friend looking at me like she's trying to burn a whole in my head every time I touch you?" She teased and all heads wiped around to the direction of the sheriff who had turned a deep crimson red

Elizabeth laughed loudly and Regina & Gold both smirked at Emma's embarrassment

"Well, as much fun as all that was that's not why I came " she said turning to her mother and smiling widely "I've found my little brother"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You've seen Henry?!" Emma spoke first, forgetting all previous conversation, all she cared about was finding her son that much was clear through the urgency and determination she interjected into her few words.

"No, but I know where pan is keeping him" she answered shortly before turning back to her mother

"Where?" She pushed on, Elizabeth only sighed "I will show you when he get to the island"  
"How do I know you can be trusted?" Both Regina and Elizabeth rose an eyebrow at this

The young girl let out a light chuckle and slowly made here way over to Emma, swaying her hips with each step, coming to a halt mere inches from the blondes face "trust this Ms. Swan, I am loyal to my mother. Now you happen to want the same thing and so as long as your interests align I will do all that I can to help save my brother." The sherif looked her up and down suspiciously for a moment before nodding in acceptance "whatever helps me get my son back"

"He's not your son" she growled venomously, she had watched this 'saviour' take Henry, as if she had some right to him after she abandoned him. She gave him away and then came back after ten long years and even after all her mother did to try and change she had the nerve to stand there and say she 'wasn't sure it was best' to let her spend time with the child she had raised. Henry was her son. Just as she was her daughter.

"Emma is his mother" she heard her sister comment, rushing forward in defence of the precious daughter she shoved in a wardrobe

"Shut up pale face nobody asked you" she retorted and both sisters glared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Hook, not one for silence coughed awkwardly in a attempt to break the tension

"Emma gave birth to him"

"My mother raised him"

"She is not your mother"

"Yes she is!"

"Queen Eva is your mother "

"Giving birth to a child doesn't make you their mother"

"Then what does"

"Being there"

"If that's true what does that make Emma?!"

"An orphan."

Silence.

Everyone looked towards the former bounty hunter who's eyes were filled with pain. It was the truth Emma hand struggled with since she found out about her parents...the truth was deep down she was still an orphan. She would always just be that sad little girl that used to cry herself to sleep wondering why they gave her up. Knowing the answer hadn't changed that.

Elizabeth sighed heavily but relented, choosing to go back and stand by Regina, the conversation had taken an unexpected turn

"I see you haven't lost your subtle touch" Regina whispered as she smirked over her shoulder at the teen "sorry " she mouthed awkwardly as she watched Emma go below deck, snow following shortly after. She never did have much in the ways of people skills.

Some time passes and eventually the Shepard follows his wife and daughter below desk, the captain steers towards the island and the dark one distracts himself with thought of self sacrifice and so all that was left on deck was a mother and her daughter

"So you've been here the whole time" Regina said quietly as she looked out towards the ocean

"Since the day I left" she replied nervously

"How did you know about Henry?"

"I've been watching over you " she smiled softly as she pulled out a decent sized mirror from a carry bag shed had slung over her shoulder

"A looking glass" Regina murmured "...will this show me Henry?"

Tiger Lilly shook her head sadly "it only shows you"

The girl could no longer hold in her emotions at the disappointed sigh she received from her mother "why is it you're so desperate to see him?! It's only been a few days, you went without me for decades! Why do you love him so much when all he does is hurt you...I've seen you cry over him, I would never hurt you the way he has"

"But you have" Elizabeth's heart broke for she knew exactly what she meant

"I -I wanted to say goodbye, I didn't want to leave...especially like that but I owed him a favour...telling you wasn't in his plan " she said tearfully

"What could he have possibly done to warrant sending to you to this hell whole for over 30 years without so much as a goodbye?! " she snapped irritably, she didn't mean to upset the girl this was just all a little overwhelming, yesterday she thought her daughter was dead, now it turns out she was alive and living in Neverland, a place her mother used to warn her about for three decades, and it was all rumples doing of course. She thought Elizabeth knew better then to make deals with the devil, she thought she had taught her better.

"He helped me save you" she replied, her voice small sounding more like the child she had been when rumple first came to her

X

_She was seven years old and for as long as she could remember, every night she looked out of her bedroom window, up to the skies, to the heavens...to whoever might be listening, she called for somebody, anybody to help her save her mother...she didn't know why but there was always this sadness in her eyes, even when she tried to be happy it was there, it got worse at bedtime, when she tucked her in she would smile but when she had to go back to her own room she could see the fear in her mothers eyes...see the emptiness every morning. She may have been to young to understand the reason but she was old enough to know that her young mother was in pain. She hated the thought that someone as beautiful and kind as her mother would have to suffer like that. And so every night she sat at her window for hours every night, praying for someone to hear her call_

_And this one faithful night someone did, though not exactly who she was expecting_

_"You're not a fairy godmother" she said as she looked curiously over his scaly skin_

_"You're quite right dearie " he replied with an impish giggle "but no need to fear"_

_"I'm not afraid" she looked up at him, her eyes filled with total fascination_

_"No...you're not are you dearie" he smiled fondly, she truly was special, he knew she would do great things one day.._

_In fact she would do something great that very night_

_She shook her head and just stared at him, waiting for him to say something until she realised he was also waiting_

_"...so, are you going to save my mother?" She broke the silence hopefully_

_"No dearie. You are" he grinned waving his hands with his unique trademark flare "and I'm going to show you how "_

_She was paying close attention now, she would do anything to see her mother smile, really smile_

_His expression softened as he saw the love and determination in her eyes "you really do care for her, don't you child?" Beth merely nodded in response and the dark one let out a heavy sigh "as do I" he said quietly before giving her his instructions_

_"Get into your bed and lay there, when I go I want you to scream, scream as loud as you can and your mother will come running, when she does tell her you had a nightmare and you want her to sleep beside you tonight, understand?"_

_She followed his command to the letter, getting under the covers and readying herself she nodded_

_"You must do this every night" he said as he looked at her_

_"Thank you" she replied respectfully, showing her breeding "if this works I shall forever be in your debt"_

_"...don't worry dearie, one day I'll come to collect " he said, allowing himself a small smirk at the girls naivety, but to be honest with himself he had no desire to collect this debt, if he were honest she was the one doing him the favour..he hated what was happening to the Queen and other then killing her husband this was the only way he could think to stop it..but neither of these things changed the fact that in the grand scheme of things in order for his plans to work he would have no choice "I only hope when the day comes your ready to pay the price" he continued genuinely and almost sadly before clouding out_

_Elizabeth supposed she should have been worried, but when she thought about it she decided that if this brought happiness to her mothers eyes she didn't care, whatever the price was she would pay it when the time came_

_She sat up in her bed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before screaming as loud as her lungs would allow, she screamed as long as she could and sure enough, within a mater of moments she heard her mothers footsteps running down the hall_

X

Region listened to her tell the story in utter shock "so you never had nightmares?" She still looked a little confused "Id never had a nightmare before I came to Neverland "  
"So all those nights were just..." She felt stupid for never having figured it out, Elizabeth had always been a child that was never afraid of anything, her being so terrified of a nightmare she refused to talk about every night for four years didn't seem all that believable, but you believe what you want to believe I suppose, she thought to herself. Beth's nightmares gave her an excuse to get away from her own, she couldn't bring herself to be made at the girl for lying, or for the deal she made...she was trying to make her happy, she was still trying to make her happy. She could see it in her eyes, the only thing she was afraid of, even after all these years was disappointing her mother. Regina grabbed her young daughter and pulled her into a tight hug which tiger Lilly immediately returned. They stood they're silently in each other's arms for a few moments, a million thought running through each of their heads, one that kept coming back to Regina though was, why would Rumplestiltskin ever want to help put an end to her suffering


End file.
